


Mr. Boyfriend

by sinhnhi678



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Citadel of Ricks, Dark Past, Dont let the cover fool you, Fluff, M/M, Mature tag for some chap later, Platonic Relationships, Smoking, The present is fluff~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinhnhi678/pseuds/sinhnhi678
Summary: Even in his wildest dream, Morty could not have thought of this situation. A grandfather. Not lovable and kind grandfather Leonard, but another grandfather, a "father" to Beth.______________"Wait... wait a minute!" Finally, the true man in this house – Beth, spoke up. "I'm sorry. But what is going on here? Who are you? I ask you to get out of my house immediately, or I'll call 911.”At this point, the old man seemed a bit surprised. He looked at Beth, his unibrow slightly raised, "You... don't know me?""And I must know you are because...?"
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Mr. Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I wrote for this RaM fandom. It's a small fic, just a few chapters and there isn't much drama, fluff is the main (I guess). Hope you guys like it.
> 
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/KaChan02322233
> 
> This fic's album: https://www.flickr.com/photos/190801940@N03/albums/72157716639657132/with/50540536712/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190801940@N03/50540536712/in/album-72157716639657132/)

Even in his wildest dream, Morty could not have thought of this situation. A grandfather. Not lovable and kind grandfather Leonard, but another grandfather, a "father" to Beth.

It was a rare Friday night when Summer didn't go out to play with her "famous" friends, Beth didn't have to overtime at the hospital, and Jerry finally found a good job at a small company advertising room. Everyone decided to gather around, celebrate Jerry's new job. But while the family was having a good time together, something green and glowing suddenly appeared in the room.

Everyone was still surprised. Then, from that glowing green thing, came out a strange man. He was quite old, about 70 years old, and also very tall, dressed in a white military uniform with yellow decorations, seemingly military. His hair is a mess and is spun out in many directions, in a strange blue color (?!). His face was frowning like the Grinch from How the Grinch stole Christmas. And not to mention the smell. How can a person give off such a strong smell of alcohol and tobacco like that? Morty swears, he never met anyone like that in his life.

Despite the bewildered expression of everyone in the room, the man began to look up at the tablet in his hand, then in a low and husky voice, toward Morty: “Mortimer Smith, dimension R-22.”

"Ye... Yes?" Being pointed out by name, Morty hurriedly responded on reflex, only to realize how foolish he could, to respond to an unknown man breaking into his home.

"Okay, wait a minute..." The man was still staring intently at the tablet as if filling in something. "Now, sign here and here, to receive your new Rick.” He walked over to Morty, then held out the table, pointed out the places to sign for him, then pushed the table and pen to Morty. "Hurry, I don't have all day."

"Wait... wait a minute!" Finally, the true man in this house – Beth, spoke up. "I'm sorry. But what is going on here? Who are you? I ask you to get out of my house immediately, or I'll call 911.”

At this point, the old man seemed a bit surprised. He looked at Beth, his unibrow slightly raised, "You... don't know me?"

"And I must know you are because...?"

He frowned even more, then quickly dialed a few numbers on his bracelet. A 3D hologram screen like from a sci-fi film shot up, showing him on a call. Very quickly, the call was caught. And more surprisingly, the other end of the line was a man exactly like him. That man asked slowly.

“This is the coordination room of Rick and Morty. How can I help you, Z-945?"

"I am following the instructions of my superiors, arriving at dimension R-22 to announce that Rick H-45 will be resettlement at here, but I have some trouble."

“Please give more information about the problem you have. Was the dimension R-22 got another Rick there? Or was Morty R-22 dead? Or..."

"It looks like Beth R-22 doesn't know me, no, she doesn't know 'Rick' is who."

There was a pause, probably for a few minutes, between the two men. Finally, Rick at the coordination room spoke. “Which means the dimension R-22 doesn't have a Rick yet. Well, you're the smartest man in the universe, make up something." Then he hanged up the phone.

Rick Z-945 didn't seem to expect the other to say so, he cursed him out in many languages (and Morty thought most of it wasn't human language), squeezed his forehead for a moment. Finally, as he thought out, he turned to the Smiths.

"All right, Beth, darling,..." He turned to Beth and began to explain. “I don't know what this dimension is like, but it seems that Rick of this dimension has either abandoned you for a long time or that the old piece of shit is long dead. Either way, it doesn't seem like Diane has ever mentioned us to you. But Beth, you must believe this: I am your father." Then he started talking about multiverses, there was multi-version of him, then the connection between Rick and Beth, Rick and Morty... So many, so much.

Beth furrowed her eyebrows more and more at what the old man said. Finally, she cut him off. “Sorry for ruining your presentation, but I can't believe what you just said. Although it is true that my father died when I was very young, but I have enough evidence to believe that I am my father's daughter. I know who my father is, and my father is NOT Rick."

Rick was silent again, then he reached out, quickly ripped a strand of Beth's hair down, then put the device in hand. Just a few seconds later, the hologram screen showed the results. Rick stared at the screen, unable to believe his eyes.

"You really AREN'T Rick's daughter." He mumbled. "How could that be... The ability of this happening is extremely small, almost impossible, even with the Citadel...."

By this point, Rick was getting more and more grumpy, and Morty swore, he heard him say something like he wasn't getting paid enough for some shit like this. He rolled his eyes a few times, pinch his nose, then speaks. “Alright, if I have been sent here to make an announcement, then I'll do as much as I can. Listen, I say it one last time, whether anyone in this house believes or not, I don't give a shit. Beth, you have another father, not your dead one. And believe me, in most other dimensions, that 'another' father is your real father. And that's us, the Ricks. My mission is to bring Rickless Morty and Mortyless Rick together. And now, we have a lonely Rick without a Morty and a family, waiting to be greeted. Here, take it!" Rick pulled from his waist something like a small smartphone and threw it in Beth's hand. “There is a button on it that you can click. Everything you need to know is in there. You watch it for yourself, then decide what to do. Next week, at this hour, I'll be back.”

After said that, the old man stepped back into the portal, muttering "What the hell is this?!" then passed through it, leaving the Smiths family surprised to understand what was happening. The incident was too strange, no one in the house had any mind to eat. Everyone quickly disbanded, went to their room.

***

The one most affected in this is probably Beth. Morty knows, his mother has a problem with the ideal family. Her father died very early, so grandma raised her alone. She has always longed for a father. When she married Jerry, she hoped to see a father she dreamed through Jerry, but he couldn't do it, or at least he couldn't meet Beth's expectations of a father. But now, a strange man came and told her, she had one more father. Although Beth has been silent the whole time, it can’t be said that she is not moved by Rick's words. Beth was pondering, or at least that's what Morty thought it was because he saw his mother carrying that little device down the basement alone.

As for Morty, he didn't know either. Morty spent the whole night in his bed, looking into the ceiling and thinking. A grandfather? Apparently, they had to live with that grandfather under the same roof. He wonders, if that person resembles that Rick just now? To be honest, Morty didn't want to have to live with someone who seemed to be addicted to alcohol so strongly like that. But, there was something about Rick that made him feel quite familiar.

***

Everyone's life is back to order, it doesn't seem like that bizarre appearance has any effect on them, or that's what Jerry thought. Because Morty realized his mother was getting more jitter and different. He felt that sometimes his mother would ponder, frowned slightly, or sometimes she would smile a little. That bizarre frequency was aggravated by the approaching deadline that Rick spoke, to the point that even Jerry and Summer noticed. Everyone knows, Beth has decided but is afraid to tell the whole family. However, to show support for Beth, to welcome a "father" to her to live with them, it is a different story. No one wants a stranger to stay in their own house, especially Jerry who thinks "the house is a man's cave" is even less. But unexpectedly, the first to speak was Jerry.

"Beth, if you want to have this father that much... Well... Then maybe, sure, we can accept it. Right, guys?" Jerry said, turning to Morty and Summer, signaling. Both of them quickly nodded.

"Really? Are you serious, Jerry?” Beth was deeply moved by these words.

"Of course. Usually, people adopt children, but I'm sure someone else will adopt parents somewhere. Now that I had a new job, we have more income, so having one more person in this family is not too difficult. As long as you are happy."

"Oh, Jerry!" Beth hugged her husband. Once again, she felt that she made the right choice to marry this man.

***

"So... how are we going to welcome grandpa Rick?"

Everyone was sitting at the dining table, discussing how to welcome the new grandfather. Except for Beth who was really interested in this, the other three were just trying to please her. Well, at least do a welcome ceremony and decorate the room for this new grandfather is not too difficult.

“Actually, the device Rick gave me in the beginning, explains it all. It also talks about a Rick's normal life. It seems my other father is a scientist. He will be doing laboratories in the garage and in the basement, and our storage room will be in his bedroom. So now, your dad and I will clean the storage room, you two will clean the garage and the basement. After the cleaning, we will go out and buy some necessary supplies for him."

"Yes." Morty and Summer responded. Beth looked at her two children emotionally, walked beside them, and hugged tightly. “I know, you guys are unfamiliar with him. But believe me, I'm sure everyone will love him in no time. I know that. Especially you, Morty…” Beth turned to him. "You will be the person who loves him the most and is most attached to him in this family."

This is again. Morty frowned. The other man also said the same thing. Morty felt extremely puzzled, why even though he and the other grandfather have not met, but everyone thinks that he will be close to him?

***

That Friday night, as scheduled, Rick Z-945 arrived again. As soon as he stepped out of the portal, Rick sensed an anomaly in members of the Smith family, especially Beth, who seemed extremely waiting for him.

"I guess the answer is yes, right?" Of course yes, because in any dimension, this daughter of his all yearns for a father, to the point that she is willing to take back the bastard father who abandoned her for years like him. And now, even though she never knew Rick, Beth is willing to accept him back, just because it is her "father" in another dimension. In a sense, he feels both thanks but also worried about this situation of Beth.

"So where is he now?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Don't get impatient like that." Z-945 spoke calmly, picked up the tablet again, wrote something on it, and then pointed at Morty. "Morty, come here quickly."

This time, Morty isn't too timid with Rick anymore. He walked over to the old man's side, looking at the tablet. Oh, Rick doesn't smell like alcohol and cigarettes like the day before. There was still a hint of cigarettes and alcohol's smell, but mixed in with it was a mild mint, which made the smell of those things no longer so bad, like...

“If you're done sniffing me like your Snuffles, please sign here and here, complete your confirmation, and I'll give your new grandpa to your mother. Geez, Morty. Are you that 'into-Rick' type?” Z-945 slammed the table and pen against Morty's body, just like the last time he came here, then pointed where he needed to be signed. Morty hurriedly replied and signed the points indicated, then handed it back to him.

Z-945 looks at the overall text, when he sees everything is correct, he clicks on his bracelet. "Bring him over here." And then, with the expectation of the whole Smith family, three more Ricks stepped through the portal. Two Ricks are dressed in uniforms like Z-945, and one dressed as a scientist. All four of them have identical faces, if anything else it would be their hair and attitude. Z-945 is still as grumpy as Grinch. The other two in uniforms have similar hairstyles to Z-945 but look tidier, and the face is less grumpy, even one of them smiled at the Smiths. And scientist Rick, he looked the most different. He seems younger than the other three, although quite irritable, but does not have the same scary feeling as Z-945, and his hair is only slightly pointed at the tops, not just wobbly like the remaining three. Looks like he made some preparations before coming here.

“Here, your new Rick, dimension H-45. H-45, meet the Smiths R-22, they will be your family from now on. As I said, you don't have any blood ties to the Smiths here. So, be thankful that Beth still accepts you and tries to be nice to them. Don't touch Morty or Sumsum unless they agree. I've received enough reports from such cases.” As he said, Z-945 glanced over at Beth, "I wish you would be happier with a Rick by your side." Then he and the two other Rick in uniform walked through the glowing green portal, leaving Rick H-45 standing in the middle of the room.

***

After some awkward moments, everyone finally became more comfortable with each other. All of them sitting at the table, Rick sat between Beth and Morty, enjoying the delicious roast chicken that Beth took so long to prepare, answering each curious question from the Smiths sibling. They seem extremely curious and interested in "the adventures of Rick and Morty" that Rick mentioned earlier.

"So, do Ricks often drag Morty out of school and take him on some badass adventures?" Summer asked excitedly. “What about me? Can I come too?"

“Now now, Summer! Don't get too excited about this. It's not OK to pull your brother out of school like that.” Jerry interrupted. “Rick, you won't get Morty out of school as you said. Right?"

Rick rolled his eyes a bit, but who is he to say no. According to what they say, Jerry is the supporter for him to stay here, besides that Beth in this dimension is not his biological daughter, this "gratitude" is really a pain in the ass. “Of course, Jerry. I promise I won't drag Morty out of school like other Ricks. Anyway, I don't want him can't find a job in the future or something.” But if the business is serious, I will still drag him away.

“Uhm… D..Dad! We are very happy to have you here. Fortunately starting tomorrow is the children's spring break. So maybe, everyone can, you know, more time to be together?!"

"Good idea, Beth! Oh, I know a wonderful resort. I will bring the whole family there for the weekend. Money is on me, I will pay!" Rick was excited, agreeing with Beth's opinion. Beth laughed even happier, finally able to have the so-called "father-daughter quality time" that she dreamed of. Rick turned to Summer and Morty, a big smile across his face: “We're going to have the best time you two have ever had. prepare to be amazed, babies!”

***

And just like what Rick said, the adventures are indeed "amazed". No, it's more than just amazing, it's haunting you. Within just a week of spring break (plus two days of weekends), Rick had droved Morty and Summer across the galaxy by his car, even another dimension. There are short and fun adventures, but also many life-threatening adventures. Both Summer and Morty are sometimes scared to death, but Rick is happy, even extremely happy because there is no Rick in this dimension, so anything is easier to steal. Ah yes, stealing. He took his two newly adopted grandchildren to stole the whole galaxy.

If it had been surprising that Rick brought his two new grandchildren stealing across the galaxy, it would be even more surprising that both Morty and Summer accepted, even enjoying it. Perhaps, this is the will of the universe, that Summer and Morty were born to mess with Rick around this whole galaxy, whether they share the same blood or not. And just like Rick Z-945 and Beth said, Morty was the one closest to Rick in the house.

The boy admired this genius grandfather. Apparently, there was nothing that Rick couldn't do. If he can't, it's because he doesn't care about it, or don't like it. Morty adores this grandfather as if he were a god, the brightest star in the night sky. And Rick too, he also loves this nephew. Maybe he was a bit slow, also older than the other Morty (which turned crawling in the vent into an impossible task, because Morty was too big for this), but beyond that, he was still a lovely grandchild.

They spend all of spring break's time on the adventure. But from time to time, Morty had a feeling when he was around Rick. Something about this new grandfather was so familiar, he seemed to have known this man for a long time. But Morty shook his head again to give up thinking. How can he know Rick for so long ago? He only met him a week ago.

***

The weather is getting hotter and hotter, signaling the upcoming summer. It had been just over a week of spring break, but Morty felt like it had been months ago, all because of the adventures with Rick. Going out with Rick was fun, but Morty didn't expect to be like the other Mortys, dragged out of school by Rick in the middle of class, only to fail in almost every subject except Math (which is because Rick made Mr. Goldenfold believe that he had to give Morty an A in Math). Yes, he is not bright, his appearance is also not the type of hot boy or hot girl to have fun and waste his youth in parties, he must try harder than the average person. Thanks to God, Morty's efforts have paid off. His subjects keep the average score just enough to pass. If he held on like this until the end of high school, he might be lucky enough to get a diploma, find a college and study there, then get a living job.

Rick laughed real hard at him after hearing about Morty's future plans. There was no way a Morty could live such a boring life, he said. And even if Morty can't get any jobs, Rick will be able to support him until the day Morty dies. "Because your grandfather is super rich!" That's what Rick said when Morty told him he couldn't feed him forever.

Summer was out of the house early. It seems she is extremely excited to see her friends again to brag about her adventures with Rick. Morty, after refusing Rick's sending to school in his bizarre UFO car, took the school bus and got to school before 10 minutes of class.

To be honest, Morty, if possible, would love to sleep until noon. It wasn't until 3 o'clock this morning that Rick brought him home. Both of them are exhausted from having to run away from all kinds of alien police hunts. His whole body is still clattering and fatigue. The wound from the last adventure is still growing young skin, itching is terrible, not to mention the bruises all over his body. Luckily, there is no PE today, most of which are light subjects with no standing or running. If not, Morty swears to God, he'll...

Morty was still thinking, not paying attention to an arm that suddenly came, grabbed his hand tightly, and pulled him into the nearby storage room. Before he could understand anything, he was pressed by a larger body, followed by a deep kiss. That person's oral cavity was warm, with a fresh, sweet taste of mint gum and the bitter taste of cigarettes that gently blended inside. Their sly tongue was not still but harassing, rummaging through Morty's mouth as if wanting to lick all the juice from his little mouth. Their large, cold hands also began to grope everywhere, one of those hands even fully embedded in Morty's hoodie, tending to touch upwards.

Morty trembled slightly, hurriedly reached and pulled out that hand, gasping for breath: "Don't... Rick..." He tried to avoid the persistent kiss.

"But I miss you so much, babe." Rick still doesn't give up. Unable to kiss those little lips, he moved to kiss his neck, sucked softly, then smiled as his little boyfriend shivered a bit. "It's been over a week. You don't reply to my messages, and I can't call you either. Whatever time I come to your house, day or night, you are not at home. Where did you go?"

“I'm sorry, Rick. It's just, things happened so fast, I'll explain later. I promise." Morty hurriedly hugged him, then planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, comforting his boyfriend. The adventures with his grandfather Rick made him forget to get in touch with this boyfriend. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't send anything in space. There is no signal in space. He only sends a message to Rick that he had to travel with his family, and then went offline for a whole week after that. Rick must have been extremely worried about him. Especially with this guy's jealous nature, he doesn't know how much chaos he got. Morty hasn't turned his phone back on yet, but he thinks he probably won't turn it on soon. God knows how many messages are there waiting for him.

But no matter how much he promises to make up for it, Rick doesn't seem to listen. The boy raised his unibrow, looking very annoyed because his little boyfriend stood him up for a week. That was a week, plus two days of the weekend! Rick had planned to let the two of them spend time together during the spring break. But when the spring break actually come, Morty just texted a few texts saying he had to go on vacation with the family in some resort far away, then disappear straight until the day of school again. Not only that, but Morty's whole body also smelled of strong alcohol and tobacco from another man. Rick knew because there was no way Morty could smoke or drink that kind of stuff. Rick may, but he knows Morty doesn't like to feel those tastes when they kiss, so he tries to smoke less, only smokes sweet or mildly smelling cigarettes, and often chews mint gum too.

Yet now, Morty has the scent of some brandy*, a rather heavy tobacco smell, and some weird weeds scent that Rick had never known, on over his body. Saying he is not mad, without a doubt is impossible. But he wants to believe. Morty is the kindest, gentle, and honest boy he ever knew. He loves him for those reasons.

_* There are several types of alcohol confirmed by Roiland as Rick contained in Rick's flask (Hennessy XO, Ketel One, Gray Goose,...)_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190801940@N03/50536036658/in/album-72157716639657132/)

"Then say it." He rested his forehead against Morty's, their faces so close together, so close that Morty could feel Rick's nose brushing his own, his warm lips slightly brushing Morty's. The breath of mint was spreading and plunging into his nasal cavity, making Morty feel like he was about to faint. "Say why you disappeared for a week."

"I… I…" Morty stammered. But also at this moment, the bell rang. Morty suddenly recovered, he hastily pushed him away. “I will explain everything at lunchtime. I promise!" Then run outside.

Rick was about to say something, but Morty was already running away. He rolled in his eyes, took a deep breath, then punched a hard punch against the wall. Lunchtime, huh? Okay. Let's see what your reason is!


End file.
